Autumn Rain
by Lady Shiva
Summary: Sequel to For the Love of the Babe. Sarah and Jareth's child is kidnapped by a familiar face to get their revenge for Adam, what will the parents do?
1. A New Beginning

Hey guys!!!!!!!!! SEQUEL!!!!!!! ( The story is set 14 years after For the Love of the Babe. I highly suggesting reading that first before reading this.  
  
Jareth put down his quill, sat back in his chair and stretched. He locked at his thirteen-hour clock and realized it was almost time for lunch. He heard shouts and voices outside his window, and went to investigate.  
  
"HEY J-MAN!!!!!!!" A shrill voice rang out.  
  
"What is it Mech'elle????" Jareth yelled out the window.  
  
Mech'elle stood below his office window, her long aqua hair blowing in the breeze. After 14 years, she still had her radiance and beauty, but she looked wiser. Not older.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you!" She held up a very small and very muddy object.  
  
Jareth shook his head in frustration.  
  
"Oh Lord! Isabella! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to play in the mud flats!!!!!!!" Jareth shouted at the tiny object.  
  
A muddy head with clear blue eyes looked up.  
  
"But Daddy!!!! I just sort of, um, fell in!" The head yelled up.  
  
Jareth sighed and walked out of his office. He went down to the gardens below his office and took the muddy child from Mech'elle.  
  
"Thanks." He said flatly.  
  
She nodded and gave him a don't-tell-your-wife look, and walked back inside the gardens. She loved it just like Sarah did, although Sarah had been more distant to the gardens recently. Mech'elle had changed greatly in 14 years, she had married a man named Matthew and had a son named Joseph. She left Amara 2 years after coming into the Labyrinth. Jareth had erased Amara's memories and sent her to the Aboveground to live a normal life without Mech'elle.  
  
Jareth carried his muddy daughter up to the children's bathroom. He turned on the faucet and plopped his child in the tub.  
  
"Come on Dad! It is just a spot of mud. You don't have to tell momma do you?" Isabella said as sweetly as a six year old could.  
  
"Don't give me that Isabella Madison King. Why can't you just do as you're told? Follow your brother and sister's example and be clean!"  
  
"And be all girly and prissy?"  
  
"You're too much like your mother."  
  
Sarah, Shea, and Lili were in the dining hall, setting up for lunch. Shea and Lili had just come from their lessons in the Labyrinth. They had all just sat down when Jareth and a very sad looking Isabella came into the room. Jareth looked at his daughter hopelessly as she slumped into a chair. He looked at his wife and two other children, then back to Isabella. She was so different from her brother and sister. Shea and Lili had blond hair like he did, blues and purple eyelids. Isabella had straight brown hair and green eyes. Not to mention their personalities. Isabella was always exploring or with one of her parents. Now that Shea and Lili were teenagers, they liked their solitude.  
  
Lili sniffed the air.  
  
"Something smells good, and it's not lunch."  
  
Isabella growled and kicked the table. Sarah looked at her husband. Jareth shook his head meaning "later." Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but just then a goblin with a patch over his eye and a parrot on his shoulder came into the room announcing, "Lunch is ready ya scurvy majesties!"  
  
Over their lunch, Lili and Shea gushed about their morning.  
  
"Oh Dad! You should see some of the spells that Lunus casted for us! It was great! He's a great mentor." Lili squealed.  
  
"Well that's great guys." Sarah said, taking a sip of her soup.  
  
Lili and Shea looked at each other, Lili nodded.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
Isabella looked up from her food. Something good was about to happen. She always loved these kinds of moments because tension was always eased off her doing something wrong or the fact that she simply loved to watch her siblings and parents fight. Jareth and Sarah looked at each other. Sarah was up and taking Jareth and her plate to a cart.  
  
"Okay then, go ahead Shea."  
  
"Lunus said that when we take our test next year, and if we pass, he wants us to go to Bevelle to learn how to summon." Shea said with confidence.  
  
They all heard a sigh and a thump. Sarah had fainted.  
  
"Sarah!" Jareth exclaimed.  
  
They all ran over to her, trying to get her to wake up.  
  
"Lili, run and get the smelling salts from Dr. Burnside." Jareth ordered his daughter.  
  
She nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
Deep in sleep, Sarah saw horrific visions she wished to forget. She saw a castle. Not her own, but a castle that was now long forgotten. She saw a beautiful garden and wading pool. She saw soldiers, and demons. They were in a raw and raging battle. Then she saw fire and rusted chains and walls. Then a burnt and black face. She fell deeper into the darkness that was overtaking her. She now saw things she had never seen before. She saw a woman with white hair and a man with long blond hair. They were with Shea and Lili. They were in a white, circular room, floating helplessly in black water. Sarah then fell into an even deeper sleep.  
  
So what do you think? I know it's short, but it's a tester. Continue? Plz review! 


	2. Come get her

All right ladies and gents, I got enough review to want to continue. Yay! ( I know where I'm going with this story, but unlike FTLOTB, I don't have it all written out. So I'm hoping the updates won't be sparse, but with school it might be touch. But I'll try my best. This chapter's song is Letter from the Silent Hill 3 soundtrack. Enjoy guys.  
  
~Letter to my future self:  
  
Am I still happy, I began?  
  
Have I grown up pretty?  
  
Is Daddy still a good man?  
  
Am I still friends with Carlene?  
  
I'm sure that I'm still laughing.  
  
Aren't I, aren't I?~  
  
Sarah woke with a piercing scream. Jareth grabbed her shoulders and shook her out of her dream. She realized where she was and stopped screaming. She saw the worried faces of her family, still alive and well. Sarah fell against Jareth and sobbed. Shea and Lili exchanged worried glances, knowing that saying the word "summoner" wasn't really the right thing to do, but did not know why. Lili looked around her. Shea was looking at his mother with concern, and her Dad still had her mother in his arms. But one person was missing.  
  
"Hey. Isabella's gone." Lili said.  
  
Sarah looked up and around her. Maybe she had gotten uncomfortable seeing her mother in this state and left. But that wasn't Isabella.  
  
"Lili, you and Shea go look for her. She couldn't have gone far." Jareth said quietly.  
  
He was stroking Sarah back and she calmed down and breathed heavily. The twins nodded and left the room.  
  
"That was funky!" Shea whispered harshly.  
  
"Shut up! We had to mention Summoning. Of course we knew they were going to say no. But we had to ask anyway." Lili whispered back.  
  
"Why are they so against summoning? I mean what happened to turn them against it?"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll deal with that later. We have to find Bella."  
  
~Hey there to my future self,  
  
if you forget how to smile,  
  
I have this to tell you,  
  
remember it once in a while.~  
  
Isabella didn't now where she was going. She was in the dining room one minute, and the next minute she was in the gardens. She heard voices in her head. Each one seemed familiar in their own ways. She could hear her mother and father. And shouts, screams, and voice full of pain. She found herself deep in the gardens, at the edge of where she was earlier. The mud flats. She looked around her, dazed and confused. She continued to walk along the edge of the flats. She could still hear the voices. She walked beyond the small pool of mud and into the Labyrinth. She knew the Labyrinth like the back of hand, yet she had no idea where she was going. She turned suddenly and she was face to face with gold eyes.  
  
~Ten years ago your past self  
  
prayed for your happiness.  
  
Please, don't lose hope.  
  
Oh, what a pair, me and you  
  
put here to feel joy,  
  
nothing blue.  
  
Sad times and bad times, see them through.  
  
Soon we will know if it's for real  
  
what we both feel. ~  
  
"Isabella!"  
  
"Bella!"  
  
The whole family was now looking for the lost child. Sarah was starting to make herself sick. From the dream she had, to her lost daughter, she couldn't take anymore of what was happening to her. Then she got another vision. Gold eyes and someplace in the Labyrinth flashed through her head.  
  
"Oh shit." She whispered, and she bolted  
  
Jareth and the twins followed, not knowing what the Queen had saw or where she was going. But they followed her nonetheless. Sarah twisted and turned, until she found what she was looking for. This place was beyond the gardens and deep into the Labyrinth. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Oh no." Jareth whispered.  
  
On the ground was a familiar piece of paper.  
  
Come get her  
  
~Though I can't know for sure  
  
how things worked out for us,  
  
no matter how hard it gets,  
  
you have to realize:  
  
we weren't put on this earth  
  
to suffer and cry.  
  
We were made for being happy.  
  
So be happy. For me.  
  
For you.  
  
Please~  
  
*Far from the Labyrinth  
  
A lone figure sat on a throne long not sat on. A throne once inhabited by a creature known by many names. Satan, Devil, Demon, Samael. He was gone. But she was still here. And she would bring back to life what once was lost. He chose her long before the messenger came to his life. The she came ad ruined everything. But it was different now. She had what she needed. The child of the killers. And with that child, she would bring salvation and life to the lost city. The looked out the window and smiled.  
  
~Oh what a pair, me and you.  
  
Put here to feel joy,  
  
nothing blue.  
  
Sad times and bad times, see them through.  
  
Soon we will know if it's for real  
  
what we both feel.~  
  
*Back in the Labyrinth  
  
Sarah couldn't cry. She didn't have the strength. She looked helplessly at the note, knowing that her worst nightmare had come back to haunt her and her family. Adam may have been gone, but his successor wasn't. She should have known when Jareth and she had destroyed Adam that it wasn't over. And now her baby Bella was gone. But she would be reclaimed. Sarah looked at her twins. They said nothing, but their faces said everything she would ever need. They had no idea what was going on. They knew nothing about the past. About the War of the Phantoms or Adam. She and Jareth had not told them anything for a reason, and now she wish they had. This was going to be a tough story to tell.  
  
~We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy...~  
  
WHOO DONE! Please read and review. Next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to set the stage. 


	3. Dark Memories

Wow it's been awhile! Damn school.. Anyways, I'm doing this part on a whim, so I'm sorry if it sucks, but I hope to get better. But I have done what I did for For the Love of the Babe. The story is written and I just need to type. So the song for this chapter is Somnia Memorias the platinum edition from Parasite Eve. Enjoy!  
  
~Oh it feels like I've been on a long journey.  
  
Feels like I've waited all this time,  
  
For that one moment.  
  
Was it God's will or  
  
Was it my own will? I swear I heard a voice telling me.~  
  
The family had moved back to the castle and was sitting in Sarah and Jareth's room. A fire was blazing and the room was warm. Everyone was seated on the bed, the twins waiting to hear about their parents past, and who had kidnapped their sister. By now Sarah had calmed down. But she was still shaken up. She took a deep breath and started to tell the story of the Phantoms.  
  
"Sixteen years ago, there was a war. A war that ended all wars. It was called the War of the Phantoms. But what truly matters now is what brought on the war. A rival of your fathers kidnapped me. His name was Adam. But to be honest he was the rival of all mankind. He was the devil. Satan reincarnate. He kidnapped me to lure your father to the Phantom Regions, which does not exist anymore. A company came out in search of me. Lunus led me out of the Cetran city, where I was held, and back to your father. We met in the Phantom Regions in a spot called the Holy Brook. But little did we know that Adam had followed us and your Uncle Jason betrayed us. Adam summoned the Phantoms to kill us. While a member of the company summoned the Guado, and the war began. In the middle of the war I began to give birth to you two, and was sent back to the city of Bevelle. The woman who your sister is named after was killed, and the rest of the company returned after the war was over. Isabella summoned a goddess and she saved the land. After you were born, we set out and destroyed Adam."  
  
Shea and Lili had their mouths wide open. They sat in shock. Then Lili spoke.  
  
"Well what about Bella's kidnapper?"  
  
Sarah and Jareth looked at each other.  
  
"The kidnapper who stole Isabella was Adam's mistress, Shanna. He slept with her one night. She was the only he didn't kill when he started to rebuild the Cetra City."  
  
"Well we gotta get her back!" Shea cried.  
  
Jareth nodded and buried his face in his wife's hair.  
  
~Awake... Awake...  
  
Among the waves I can bring back memories...  
  
Beyond dreams, beyond memories.  
  
A sacred tree calls upon me.  
  
Beyond dreams, beyond memories  
  
I realize I am myself.  
  
And we find each other...~  
  
Isabella woke up. But when she did, she realized she wasn't in her own bed. She started to breath heavily. The room scared her. It's walls were blood red, just like her sheets. And her curtains were black. And outside the sky was black. The door to her room opened and a woman stepped in. She had long dark violet hair, and deep gold eyes. Her smile was cruel and frightening.  
  
"Well my little one, I see you have awaken. Good, get up and put on one of the dresses from the closet. Go down the stairs and take a right."  
  
She left the room. Isabella sat stupefied. How stupid was this? Did this woman actually think she could just come in and order her around? She got up and went to the closet. She opened the doors and felt her stomach drop. The dresses she saw were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and made her ashamed to have ever played in a mud puddle. She picked out a crimson one, which flowed to her feet. It was made of soft velvet. She put it on, and slowly crept down the stairs. She came to a lush and fertile garden. A garden that looked vaguely familiar, but she didn't know why. The woman with purple hair was standing there, waiting for her. She turned to her and gave her another cruel smile.  
  
"Well Isabella, my name is Shanna."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy, but why am I here? And where is my mom and dad?"  
  
Shanna said nothing, but turned and looked towards the gardens again. Beyond the gardens, Isabella could see a city. A city of ruins.  
  
"Your parents aren't any concern of yours anymore. You are to stay here, and help me."  
  
"You mean you kidnapped me?!?! What the Hell!!!" Isabella screamed.  
  
"Ah ah, little girls should not use such language. You will need a time out." Shanna snapped her fingers and two guards appeared.  
  
Yet they were not guards at all, but vapors, Phantoms. They carried Isabella off kicking and screaming.  
  
~Oh if all we can do is be disheartened by  
  
What is to come.  
  
And wait for this pathetic feast to end.  
  
Our history fading  
  
Away, then what is there left of us to expect now?~  
  
Shea and Lili had fallen asleep on their parents bed, while Jareth and Sarah were fully awake.  
  
"What do we do?" Sarah whispered.  
  
"The only thing we can do, get her back. We get a team and go get her."  
  
"Jareth that cannot be our only option. The old crew is not small people anymore. Sirus and April are King and Queen. Amberle and Anthony are travelers, and who knows where they are. We are alone in this situation."  
  
Jareth then realized she was right. They were alone. No one would help them now. He heard a small tap, and went to the window. It was his owl, returning from its voyage.  
  
"It's from Sirus. He can come, but he needs a week to get his affairs in order."  
  
"A week. Do we have that much time to spare?"  
  
Jareth shook his head, and sat down on the floor. He started to sob. This was the second time his girl was stolen from him. First Sarah, now Isabella. Sarah went to her husband and put her arms around him.  
  
Shea lay awake in the bed. He had heard every piece of his parents conversation. He couldn't wait a week to go after his sister. He and Lili need to act, and soon.  
  
~Awake.. Awake...  
  
Among the waves I can bring back memories...  
  
Somewhere among distant memories.  
  
Something awakens inside me.  
  
Will it learn love... and tenderness?  
  
Then will all this finally end?~  
  
Isabella sat in her room. She had never been so mad in her life. Didn't this woman know who she was? She was a princess. She wouldn't be treated this way! She opened her door, and wandered out into the corridor. Instead of taking a right, she took a left. Wandering down different halls, she ended up in a weird room. It had all kinds of tube and vials. It was dark and stank, and reeked of bile. There were all kinds of rusted chains and ashes. This room too was familiar. She touched a chain, and was sent flashing into a vision. A vision of her mother and father fighting against a demon. Something that she could never even begin to explain it was so evil. She came back to reality with a jolt. She was in the same room her mother and father were fighting in. She looked around and went deeper into the room. She saw a giant tube, filed with black liquid. There was a button on the bottom. She suddenly heard a voice in her head. "Touch the button.Now I say!" Even in years to come, she will never know why she did it, but she unfilled the tank. In a loud WHOOSH and the sound of a toilet flush, the tube unfilled.  
  
~You were always close to me, right there by my side.  
  
I swear you have always been.  
  
You were always close to me, right there by my side.  
  
I swear you have always been...~  
  
Shea and Lili woke up just before sunrise. They went to their rooms, changed, and went to their own common room. Shea told Lili everything that he had heard the night before.  
  
"We need to get our own group and go get Isabella. Mom and Dad will take forever." Lili agreed.  
  
"I think you know what we need to do."  
  
"I got it covered Shea, we'll leave by tomorrow. But remember, we cannot tell Mom and Dad."  
  
"No kidding Lili. Are you sure you got it covered.?"  
  
"No sweat."  
  
The twins set off. They knew what they had to do, and they were determined to get Isabella back.  
  
~When the sin covers us with its song the land will  
  
Suffer, suffer.  
  
You must understand...  
  
Let us not forget (let us not forget) we must never forget.  
  
Heaven, land, sea, and sun are life.  
  
Let us not forget (let us not forget) when the color of evil  
  
Fills the land you'll see Dies Irae*  
  
And everything will end...~  
  
YAY!!!!! Done, what do u think? Read and review! 


	4. To be continued

Hey guys! I know, as usual, long time no update. I have actually been working on another story that came to me a while ago, and I'm just finishing it. I started to work on it a little and then it became a big thing. It takes place before this current story, so I figured finish that one, then finish this one. The story will be coming out soon, so be on the lookout. It's called Blood Lili. Much love!!!  
  
~Lady Shiva 


	5. Another New Journey

Okey Dokey, I'm back after yet another mind block. I've got new ideas and some ideas I'm not so sure on. The song is "As the world falls down" by an artist who needs no intro, but for disclaimer....DAVID BOWIE!!! I own Shea, Lili, Isabella, Ava Lee, Raven, and Jack. They are characters from my imagination.   
  
There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
  
The sun was setting in the Labyrinth, and Lili and Shea were just getting back to the castle. They got a group together within a matter of hours. They sent out owls and crows to their friends in the neighboring lands, asking for help. They only asked the closest friends. They were to arrive early in the morning outside the boundries of the Labyrinth. It was soon to be dinnertime, they had been planning and strategizing all day. With the story their mother had told them yesterday, they had planned on heading to the Cetran City. Isabella's kidnapper was sure to be there.   
  
"Now Shea, are you sure we won't get caught sneaking out?" Lili asked on the way to dinner.  
  
"Don't worry, I have it all figured out. We'll use a silencing spell Lunus taught me."  
  
Lili nodded her approval as they joined their parents for a silent and depressing dinner.  
It was so quiet without Isabella's usually and somewhat calming jabber. Sarah looked as if she was still on the verge of tears, while Jareth aimlessly poked at his food. Shea shook his head at the sight of his depressed parents and vowed to get his sister back.  
  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
  
Isabella slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She had passed out..again.. She shook her head and ash fell from her tangled locks. Then she heard footsteps behind her. As she turned to look at her approacher, she became overwhelmed with a fear unlike anything she had ever felt. A demon stood before her. With black, charred, and rotting skin. She felt the sudden urge to cry, but held back for fear the demon might kill her if she did. The demons eyes were glowing red, but his fangs were snow white. He gave her a smile, and held his hand out to her. She slowly put her hand in his, not knowing why or how. He took her out fo the room of ashes and brought her to another room high above where she was. It looked like a throne room that hadn't been used in centuries. He led her to a seat near a window, and she sat. She was in a trance. No matter how scary the demon looked she felt warm, and somewhat happy. The demon spoke,  
  
"It is nice to finally meet you Isabella, my name is Adam"  
  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
  
The sun had not even come up yet, and Lili and Shea were sneaking out of the castle. They cast the Silencing spell on themselves, so they made no noise as they crept into the darkness of pre-morning. They would be meeting their friends outside the gates of the Goblin City. Shea and Lili held each others hand, and held their breath the whole way to the gate. The Goblin Guards were asleep, as usual. Once they were past the gate, they broke into a run. Right to the spot where they were supposed to meet their friends. While running, Lili ran smack right into something warm.   
  
"Oi! What's the big idea!" came a harsh female whisper.  
  
With the sun slowly starting to rise, the twins could see.  
  
"Ava Lee!" Shea whispered excitedly, giving Ava a big hug.  
  
Ava Lee was tall and strong, and also a Guado. Ava was the daughter of Seymour and Yuna Guado. She had waist length blue hair and eyes as green as the grass. Ava was trained with a bow and arrow, so she was an excellent hunter.  
  
"About time you two got here, I was starting to wonder if you were coming." She said with a sudden calmness.  
  
"Of course, What about the others?" Lili started to ask, but was cut off by a..  
  
"Hey you guys! What are you doing standing around! We got a kid to save!"  
  
The three look in the direction of the voice. It was Raven Locke and Jack Enix. Raven was the daughter of Sirus and April Locke, old friends of their parents. She had black hair with blue streaks, a trait from her Guado mother. She was frailer than Ava Lee, but just as deadly in battle. Jack had shoulder length brown hair, and looked very much Fae, but no one really knew what he was. Not even Jack. He was adopted as a child.  
  
"We just wanted to say how thankful we ar eto have you guys come with us to get Bella. Our parnets are so depressed." Lili said softly after everyone was together.  
  
The friends just nodded and smiled and Shea started to reveal his plan for saving Isabella. Little did they know, that they were not the only ones listening to the plan.  
  
I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars  
  
Sarah awoke just as the sun rose. Jareth was still asleep. She smiled to herself a kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom. She started to brush her hair, when she was hit with this feeling. The feeling of unbalance. And suddenly, she was no longer in her bathroom, but once again in a tank. with screams, and cries all around her. And water, water as black as the night sky. And she knew, she knew the voices. It was the voices of her children.She was jerked back into reality and ran to Jareth.  
  
"Jareth! Love! Wake up!" She shook him awake.  
  
"What is it Sarah?" He said with irritation.  
  
"Something is wrong...."  
  
Something was very wrong, she could feel it. As Sarah and Jareth raced down the halls to Shea and Lili's rooms, her dread grew. Please be there, she prayed to herself, please...  
She opened the doors to her children's rooms, and her cry of anguish could be heard throughout the Labyrinth.   
  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
  
Alrighty, what do you think, plz Review 


	6. Don't fade away

Alrighty, then. This chapter is dedicated to Lady Zhen Ji, who inspired me to get off my ass and write again. I stop every now and then due to lack of reviews. But as long as I have some people reviewing I'll continue. The song is Don't Fade Away by Milla Jovovich. The usual disclaimer, I don't own Jareth, the Labyrinth, the Cetran City, or Sarah. But I own everything else. Enjoy!

"Hello sunshine  
Please don't fade away  
See our genius warp that we created"

Sarah was sobbing into her children's pillows. She was clutching them with fierceness. Why would Shea and Lili leave knowing how much it would hurt her and Jareth? She found a note on Shea's bed, which explained everything to her.

My dear parents,

First, let me say how deeply sorry I am for doing this to you. But Lili and I have no choice. We have to rescue Isabella. Obviously you both are in no condition to go after her, so Lili and I have taken responsibility for it. We will rescue our sister. We love her just as much as you do, and we promise to return with her. Very soon you will be receiving note and letters from the Guado, Locke and Enix families. Their children have decided to come with us in our search for Bella. DO NOT COME AFTER US. Doing so will result is severe consequences. After studying under Lunus for as long as we have, Lili and I have performed a spell in which if any of you come after us...let's just say bad things will happen. Thanks to mom, we know where Isabella is, and we will find her. In the Cetran City, we know we'll find Bella. We have been trained under your guidance and the best Sorcerer in the Underground. We can make it. We love you.

Love, Shea and Lily

  
"Stepping over  
Shadows from your smile  
Losing Myself  
In these waves of light"

Shanna sat on a terrace in Adam's castle looking over the Cetran City. The city was dead, but it was still as beautiful as ever. And very soon, it would be alive again. And Adam would be it's King. She, of course, would be Queen. But first they needed to get the power out of the brat child. Isabella had the key to what the needed. And being the genius her love was, he knew how to get it out of her, but the right moment was needed. Adam was now ressurected, and right now, in a feeble state. He was a demon, but with time and patience, he will be in a human state. His smoldered and burned tissue would heal into human flesh. Then the plan could begin....

-In the throne room of Adam's castle-

Isabella still sat in shock, her mouth open in horror. There before sat the Devil incarnate. If she was still a toddler, she would have peed her pants. Any comfort she felt was now gone and replaced by unspeakable horror. This was the figure she had been having dreams about. She now regreted not having told her Mommy or Daddy about the dreams. This was the being that would do bad things to her if she didn't do what he said. Then there was the woman with the gold eyes. She was always hanging around the demon, as if she worshipped him. He wanted her power. The power that Daddy and Lunus told her to tell no one about. The power that would make Mommy cry.

Adam spoke to her as if she were a person, and not a child.

"I promise you Isabella, you will be happy once the Cetran City is reborn. You will see what your special power can create."

"I don't have any power." She replied, suddenly gaining a little confidence.

"Sure you don't." He said sarcastically, as he stood up from where he was sitting across from her.

He had been trying to get as much information out of her as he could, but with no success. Jareth had taught his child well. But he wasn't about to give up. He would have her power, no matter what.

"See them washing  
Hearts with teardrops  
Bless these simple souls  
Baby soldiers  
Marching onward  
Watch their hopeless eyes"

Shea, Lili, and company were on the borders outside of the Singing Forest by nightfall. Their first day had been very quiet. Lili and Shea were discussing the overall plan to get Isabella, but other than that there ws no conversation. They dropped their stuff and set up camp once they had reached outside the forest. Lili, Ava Lee and Raven were in one tent. And Shea and Jack were in another.

While setting up the tents, Ava Lee felt a wierd presence. Being a Guado, her senses were heightened. Se felt as if she were being watched.

"Lili." She called.

Lili got up from the campfire and came to Ava.

"I feel something really wierd. Not evil, but just odd." Ava whispered.

"Ok, I'll tell Shea. Just keep an eye out." Lili replied.

Ava nodded, but she wasn't satisfied. Something was following them, something elusive.

"Whitewashed liars  
Stupid teachers  
Blinded are these broken dreamers  
Little rulers  
Who will teach them time ... time"

The person who was watching the company made no move, even when he heard the Guado talking about him. He would have to make his presence known soon, then things would get interesting. He would lead the group either to victory or their doom.

-Back in the Labyrinth-

Jareth and Sarah spent most of the day in each other's arms, trying to find comfort. All of their children were out in danger, and there was nothing they could do about it. If Shea really had cast a spell taught by Lunus, then they really were on their own out there. He knew Adam was alive. He could feel it. He didn't dare tell Sarah, although she already knew about Shanna. But at least Lili and Shea weren't alone. They had Ava Lee Guado, Raven Locke, and Jack Enix with them. The three finest family names in the Underground. But as he sat in his study, he couldn't help thinking that he and Sarah were not totally helpless in the situation.

"No, don't fade away, No, don't fade away  
No, don't fade away

Oh my, am I high  
Is that a glow up in the sky  
Oh my, am I high  
Is that a glow up in the sky"

Okay done! Can ya guess who our mystery guest is???? Reviews please :-)


	7. My Heartstrings Come Undone

And yet another long period of time that I haven't updated. With no reviews, I don't seem to have the energy to keep going. But then I get a random review and I get happy and creative again. The song is My Heartstrings Come Undone by Demon Hunter. Don't own Jareth, the Labyrinth, the Cetran City, or Sarah. But I own everything else.

"It's buried deep within the past , i hope it doesn't last  
It's something i already chased, i already chased  
I try to give it all away, but it's never gonna fade  
It's something i don't wanna face, i don't wanna face"

The band of teenagers had been traveling for a few days, when they finally reached the Sachiel Lake. Ava Lee was still getting the feelings of being followed, but shook them off. If something was following them, they would deal wit it when the time came. The company had been very quiet over the past few days. Shea and Lili were still trying to finalize the plan on how to go into the Cetran City without being noticed. The cloaking spell they used would wear off by the time they reached the City. A bunch of teenagers walking around a dead city did seem to be pretty obvious. They would need a way of walking around without being noticed. When they did finally reach Sachiel Lake near sundown of their fourth day, they decided to rest for the night. Jack and Ava Lee went hunting, while the others set up camp.

Ava Lee, armed with a bow and arrow, carefully and quietly wandered through the darkening meadows and forests bordering Sachiel Lake. Jack was ahead of her. He turned around and whispered that he was going ahead deeper into the forest. She nodded in acknowledgement and looked around her. Her Guado ears perked when they hear a twig snap. She whirled behind her, pointing her arrow in the direction of the sound. She lowered it when she realized nothing was there. She sighed.

"You're going crazy Ava." She said softly to herself.

Ava turned around again to catch up with Jack, and the last thing she saw before passing out was a set of glowing blue eyes.

"I know you feel it's all the same, but I promise that i'll change  
It's something i already chased, i already chased  
You know i'm trying to believe that you're never gonna leave  
It's something i don't wanna face, i don't wanna face"

The figure that now stood over a passed out Ava Lee bent down and picked her up. He could see her face in the moonlight from under his cloak hood, and she was very pale. He started to head towards the camp, moving ever so quietly and slowly. He stopped when he heard the sound of breathing behind him.

"If you would like to live to see the sunlight, I suggest you put the lady down."

It was Jack. He had the tip of his sword pointed at the back of the strangers' head. The stranger fully turned around and drew back his cloak hood with his free hand. It was now Jacks' turn to faint.

"Where in the Underground are Jack and Ava? I'm starving and cold." Raven Locke complained.

Shea, Lili, and Raven were huddled around a fire. The three of them starving and concerned. It had been hours since Jack and Ava had gone hunting.

"Maybe they got lost." Shea said.

The women looked at each other and then at the fire. Lili didn't even want to think about losing them and her sister. It was all too much. She was brought out of her reverie when an indistinct sound came in the distance near the forest. It wasn't a normal sound at all. All three armed themselves in a flash. Shea as armed with a sword, Lili and Raven with bows and arrows. Lili's heart rate sped up. She had never been in combat before. She didn't even know if this would be a combat battle. It was probably just an animal. But she didn't want to waste the adrenaline running through her veins. Whatever it was, it was moving closer. It soon came into view, and it was holding two bodies. They were the bodies of Jack and Ava.

When the figure fully came into view, the three teens stood in awe.

"Oh my God.... Lunus."

"There's nothing left! The fear is gone  
Oh, my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, pray for you  
Before i make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you"

Jareth was packing his bags. He refused to stand by helplessly while his children were out in the wilderness, risking their lives. It was his responsibility to get Isabella back and they recklessly left without telling him. Sirus had arrived as promised, and wasn't very happy about his daughter's sudden departure. He hadn't blamed Jareth and Sarah, but was very angry. Mech'elle was going to take over the kingdom's affairs while they were away. They were going to travel by giant Eagles. They were going to Bevelle to get things straightened out with the Guado's then try and find the teens. But if they were still under the cloaking spell taught to them by Lunus, it would be very difficult to find them.

"Jareth?" a soft voice came from behind.

It was Sarah. And she was ready. She was dressed for a lengthy trip, with a small pack of clothes on her back.

"I'm almost ready Sarah. And when I get my hands on those kids...." He said, suddenly growing angry.

After crying all he could that his kids left him, he grew angrier and less sad. Sarah gently put her hands on his face and kissed him softly. She looked in his eyes and smiled for the first time in days.

"Don't worry love, it will all work out. Right now I just want all of my children back."

"You're right Sarah. Let's go get our kids."

Jareth and Sarah walked hand in hand to where Sirus was waiting for the in the main hall and then to the stables in the Goblin City to where the Eagles were kept. Within minutes they were in the air on their way to Bevelle.

"I know i'm not the perfect one, the pain has just begun  
It's something i already chased, i already chased  
You bring me to a better path, it's everything i asked  
It's something i don't wanna face, i don't wanna face"

Isabella awoke in her room. A room she had gotten to know quite well in the past few days. She got up and walked to her bathroom, did he business, then walked to her window. On the way to the window was a full-length mirror. She glimpsed at her reflection and did a double take. She looked at herself in shock.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

She had aged. Yesterday, she was six years old. Today she looked 13. Her hair had grown out, she was taller, and she was growing breasts. She turned to the side and stuck out her chest. She looked at herself in confusion. Her complexion was a milk color and she looked like a slightly younger Lili. There was a sudden knock on her door.

A man walked in, a man who looked to be in his early thirties, with long black hair in a ponytail. His eyes were a pure velvet black color and his skin was an ivory color.

"Well my sweet Bella, did you sleep well?"

"Who are you? And what happened to me???"

The man chuckled.

"You don't recognize me? Well of course you don't. It's me, Adam. Just fully healed."

Adam smiled pure venom. Isabella thought she was going to be sick. How could someone so handsome be so evil?

"What happened to me!" She cried.

"My dear, you are aging. As if you couldn't tell. You need to be at least in your teen years before you can use your power."

Isabella started to cry. She was so confused.

"Why do you need my power? It's of no use to you!"

"You don't know your true power do you? You don't know what you're capable of."

"My power is to heal people okay! That's it! I can't do anything else!" She started to scream.

"Isabella, you have so much more than that. You were born special. You were made for me, and I was made for you. You will bear my child."

Isabella slumped to the floor horrified. None of this made sense. Less than a week ago, she was rolling in the mud and being a six year old. But she wasn't thinking like a six year old. She realized she had a bigger vocabulary and the thought of playing house revolted her. But it still made no sense, she had to bear this guy's kid? Adam kneeled before her.

"I thought it was your mother I was destined for, but when she defeated me...after she gave birth to your siblings, I knew she wasn't the one. And it wasn't Lili. It was you. Do you know who you were named after? Whose footsteps you follow?"

"What about Shanna? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Adam laughed a deep laugh.

"That's what she thinks. She is just a sort of helper. It's you that can make the perfect future for the Underground work out."

"But how? This doesn't make any sense! I'm six years old!"

"It will be clearer soon. And no you're not. Being the chosen one, and being in the Ancient City has sped up your aging process. You are now 14 years old. In a few days, you will be 18. Wait till your parents and siblings see you, they are on their way to see you."

"Yeah well when they get here, my family will kick your ass."

Adam smiled, kissed her forehead, and left the room. He locked the door. Isabella ran to her bed and sobbed. She didn't understand...when it suddenly hit her. If this creep was telling the truth, she would give birth to the son of Satan.

"There's nothing left! The fear is gone  
There's nothing left! The fear is gone  
Oh, my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, pray for you  
Before i make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you"

Okay, what do we think? I know Isabella giving birth is kind of weird, but I am going somewhere with this story. And if she does give birth, she WILL be over 18, so it's not like child molestation or anything. So don't flame or sue me! Oh and for what I'm going for in the way Adam looks in this story.... think Richard Roxburgh as Dracula in Van Helsing. Reviews are nice!


	8. Taking Over Me

Hey all! Usual disclaimer, don't own Jareth blah blah blah. The song in this chapter is Taking Over Me by Evanescence. After writing the last chapter, I've decided to shift the story form what I was originally going to write. So the rest of the story should be pretty interesting considering what I'm going to do with it…. Hehehe. On with the story.

* * *

"You don't remember me but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

but who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do..."

* * *

"Oh my God.... Lunus."  
  
Lili stood in shock. Her mentor was standing in front of her holding her two companions. Lunus carefully put Jake and Ava down on the ground and brushed himself off.  
  
"So you are the one that has been following us!" Shea exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Shea, forgive me for giving you a fright." Lunus said simply.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Did mom and dad send you?" Lili asked sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"No my child. I figured as soon as you found out that your sister was kidnapped that you would go after her. I have taught you for the past 7 years. I know you two well enough. You would go without anyone knowing, trying to prove yourself as always. But I also knew that you weren't ready to go on your own. There are things in the Underground that still exist from the War that could kill you in seconds. I am simply here to aid you. Your parents know nothing of my being here." Lunus explained.  
  
Neither Lili nor Shea were completely convinced that he was simply there to help them. Lunus was too crafty and he kept many secrets to himself. There had to be something he was hiding.  
  
"So what happened to Ava and Jack?" Raven finally spoke.  
  
"Jack and Ava both passed out from shock of seeing me."  
  
Lili and Shea both exchanged looks of disbelief. There was something to unsettling of Lunus being there. And soon they would get to the bottom of it. They would leave Sachiel Lake in the morning and head for Bevelle.

* * *

"I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe y

You're taking over me"

* * *

  
Isabella was looking out her window. Noticing for the first time the true beauty of the dead city before her. She had thought a lot about what happened only a few hours ago. Waking up and finding herself years older than what she had gone to sleep as. But she couldn't stop thinking about her mom and dad. She missed them so much. Sarah was always so nurturing to her, as every mother should be. She even looked like her mother. And even though he was king, her dad never put his work before his family. She missed them so much. She twirled her now curly brown hair. What was she going to do? She didn't like Adam at all. He kidnapped her mother and tried to kill both her parents. But there was something about him. Something was drawing her to him. He was very attractive but insanely evil. Wait, attractive???? When did that come into her mind? She slapped herself on the forehead and buried her head in her hands. This wasn't good. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door. It was Shanna. Her purple hair was pulled into a lavish ponytail and her makeup was done just so.  
  
"Well Isabella, how are we feeling today?"  
  
Isabella didn't reply. She just kept staring out the window. Shanna sneered and walked towards her.  
  
"Look Shanna, I really don't want to deal with you right now. So just beat it." Isabella spat.  
  
"Ohhhh, that's not very nice Princess." Shanna replied.  
  
She walked behind Isabella and started to play with her hair. Isabella fumed. She jumped up from her spot near the window and ran out of her room. She didn't know where she was running, but she ran and ran and didn't stop until she reached a garden of some sort. The garden was overgrown with weeds. But it was enormous. At one point in time, it must have been beautiful. There was a little pond with clear water. Something inside her caused her body to jerk. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw her mother. Sarah was sitting beside the pond with her feet in the water; she was gazing out at the city. Then she started to cry, but her tears were silent. It killed Isabella to she her mother cry, or just to see her mother at all. Suddenly arms closed themselves around her and her mother's image disappeared.

* * *

"Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

and touched my hand I knew you loved me then"

* * *

  
Sarah loved the feeling of the wind in her hair. She felt so free in the air. And of the course the smell of her husband wafting into her nose was a welcome thing too. She grasped his waist tighter as they soared a little higher in the air. She buried her face into the back of his shoulder. God she missed her kids. She felt betrayed. Lili and Shea had completely lied to her and Jareth and took off. She knew they meant well for their sister, but they were only fourteen. If only they could have found Lunus… "Sarah."  
  
Sarah jumped at the sound of her name. It was Jareth.  
  
"We're about to land my love. Hold on tight." He said.  
  
Sarah looked below her to find the beautiful city of Bevelle. She held tighter to Jareth. Seymour and Yuna would help them…

* * *

"I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me"

* * *

  
  
Isabella jumped at the feeling of arms around her. She spun out of them and looked behind her. It was Adam. He bowed courteously and smiled at her.  
  
" I am sorry to have startled you. But I saw you out here alone. It reminded me of when your mother was here."  
  
He walked around her and walked to the pond. He squatted down and dipped his fingers in the water.  
  
"She loved this pond. Come see." He said, motioning for her to come over to him.  
  
She did reluctantly. She sat next to him and looked into the water. The water was the clearest she had ever seen. On the floor of the pond were all kinds of colorful coral and rocks. And swimming in the pond was all kinds of vibrant, tropical fish. It was so beautiful for being so small. Isabella was enchanted. She was also very surprised. The man squatting next to her was the Devil, no doubt. But he was showing a side that was so contrary to what he was. He was being so warm and tender. He smiled as some of the fish nipped at his fingers. He turned to her and gave her a smile of her own. Then his eyes locked on to hers. And she couldn't look away. No matter what, she couldn't look away from the black eyes that bore into hers. In her mind, she couldn't see anything but flashes of him. And his voice rang in her mind. His voice was telling her things that she tried so hard to push out.  
  
"_He's taking you over Bella! RUN YOU IDIOT!!!"_ Her mind screamed.  
  
But she couldn't. She couldn't run. He was taking her over.

* * *

"I look in the mirror and see your face

if I look deep enough so many things inside

that are just like you are taking over"

* * *

  
  
The sun was rising over Sachiel Lake, and Shea hadn't slept all night. He had kept his eye on Lunus all night, wondering what the Mage was up to. But now that the sun was up, they were going to leave for Bevelle. When they reached Bevelle, they would restock supplies and cross over what used to be the Phantom Regions. So Shea sat near the shore of the lake and waited for everyone to wake up and get motivated.  
  
"Hey." Came a voice.  
  
It was Lili. She sat next to him on the grass and gave him a semi smile.  
  
"What's up punk?" She asked, giving him a playful punch on the arm.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just wondering what in God's name Lunus is doing here. It just doesn't make sense. You know just as well as I do that he would never let us come this far. He would have dragged our asses back to the Labyrinth and mom and dad would have gone after Bella." Shea replied.  
  
"I know, it seems so weird that he would just show up now, and not have shown himself sooner. He just simply wants to 'aid' us? I don't think so. We just have to keep a sharp eye on him."  
  
Shea nodded in agreement, then said:  
  
"Alright, let's get to it. I just hope we can get our gear and be in the Phantom regions by nightfall."  
  
The twins motivated the team and the headed for Bevelle. The whole morning, everyone had their eye on Lunus. He took no notice and just kept walking. Ava and Jack exchanged weird glances every now and then. They saw something in Lunus no one else did. After a few hours of awkward silence and walking, the company reached Bevelle. Not knowing the surprises that awaited them.

* * *

"I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me"

* * *

  
  
Adam left Isabella in her room, sleeping. His plan was going so perfect. She had done exactly what he had wanted her to. He knew she couldn't stand Shanna. And in truth, neither could he. But he sent her running to the place her mother had run to. But Isabella wasn't a fighter like Sarah was. Sarah was strong, but too stubborn. And back then; he was to blind to see that it wasn't Sarah he belonged with, but her daughter. Isabella was born with something special. She was the only one who could birth his children. He was a God. Not just any woman could bear his child. But Isabella wasn't a woman, yet. But now she was his. His plan with the garden had gone smoothly. She let him into her mind easily and now she was under his control. Sarah had never let him in that easily. But Isabella would wake up completely infatuated with him. Which made his life a little easier. Now the hard part was waiting for her to be of age. He could never take a child like that. Even for him. The Devil doesn't take innocence like that. Now the hard part was getting rid of Shanna, Jareth, and Sarah. Shanna was just annoying and Jareth would soon be coming for his daughter, along with the whole motley crew. But he would deal with that when the time came. He sat down on his throne and relaxed for the first time in fourteen years.

* * *

"I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me"

* * *

So what do we all think?? Reviews please! 


End file.
